elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Otis Gen2
Otis Gen2 is the current machine room less traction elevator product of Otis. It was first introduced in 2000 and used for new installation, existing buildings, or modernizations. In March 14, 2016, Otis announced the new version of the Gen2 systemOtis Presents its Next Generation Connected Elevator: The New Gen2®,March 14, 2016, Otis Elevator Company.. Features The Otis Gen2 system replaces conventional steel ropes with coated steel belts. The unique, patented (US patent: 7971687US 7971687: Elevator belt assembly with noise reducing groove arrangement) flat-belt drive technology virtually eliminates vibration, providing passengers and tenants a remarkably smooth, quiet ride and improved overall comfort. The system uses gearless permanent magnet synchronous motor with smaller sheave, which allows for a machine that is 70% smaller and up to 50% more efficient than conventional geared machines. The Gen2 elevator has a device called PULSE (Resistance Based Inspection, RBI, US patent: 20130207668US 20130207668: Simplified Resistance Based Belt Inspection), which monitors the belts status 24 hours and alerts the elevator technicians when a tear or damage occured. It is also an energy efficient system, which saves energy up to 50% than conventional systems. In addition, the Gen2 system’s flat, polyurethane-coated steel belts and gearless machine do not require any additional lubrication, making the system cleaner for the environment, and reduce the risk of oil spills and fire. Gen2 elevators are equipped with ReGen drive, a regenerative which feeds generated energy back into the building's grid where it can be used for other electrical devices such as lightings, air conditioners, etc. The amount of energy saved by ReGen depends on the car load, speed, length of run, traffic pattern and systen efficiency. Specs These specifications may or may not apply outside of the United States, or older Gen2 installations. *Gearless traction *Machine room less *Serves up to 28 floors. *300 ft. travel distance (290 ft. travel distance for California). *150-500 FPM. *2100-5000 lbs. capacities. Versions Gen2 elevators sold outside the United States have different versions. Here are some of them. Gen2 Comfort This is a low scale version for low to mid-rise buildings. It is sold in Europe and Asia (manufactured in China) and Europe. The differences between the European and Asian version are the elevator aesthetics/car designs and fixtures. The European version has three aesthetics model; Optima, Selecta, and Lumina. Both Optima and Selecta has two LED lightings on the car station. Lumina does not have LED lightings on the car stations, instead they are located on the ceiling. The fixtures used are the Otis 2000 ones with either blue LCD or yellow Electroluminescent Display floor indicators. Specs (European version): *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *ReGen drive with closed loop vector control *320/450/480/630/900/1000 kg capacities *1 m/s speed *45 m travel distance *Serves up to 14 floors *Up to 3 cars in a group *One or two entrances *Center or telescopic opening doors The Asian version design is heavily based on Otis 3200 with an almost identical aesthetics and fixtures. This version, unlike the European one, does not have ReGen drive as this is actually an older model. This model might have been discontinued for the most parts of Asia. Specs (Asian version): *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *630/750/800/900/1000 kg capacities *1/1.6/1.75 m/s speeds *Serves up to 14 floors *Up to (possibly) 3 cars in a group *One or two entrances *Center or telescopic opening doors Gen2 Premier This is a mid to large scale version which is almost identical to Gen2 Comfort, and also sold in Europe and Asia (manufactured in China). The aesthetics and fixtures used are pretty much the same as the ones in Gen2 Comfort, but the European version has another one aesthetic design; Panorama, which is a scenic elevator cab. The Asian version of Gen2 Premier might have been discontinued for the most parts of Asia. There is also a machine room version of Gen2 Premier which is only sold in Russia. Specs: *Machine room less (or machine room only for Russian version) with permanent magnet synchronous motor *ReGen drive (except the Asian version which is actually an older model) *Capacities: **630/800/1000/1275/1600/1800/2000/2500 kg (European) **630/800/1000/1150/1275/1350/1600 kg (Asian) **400/630/1000 kg (Russian) *Speeds **1/1.6/1.75/2/2.5 m/s (European) **1/1.6/1.75 m/s (Asian) **1/1.6 m/s (Russian) *Maximum number of floors: **24 floors (European version) **21 floors (Asian version) **30 floors (Russian version) *Maximum rise: **120 meters (European version) **75 meters (Asian version) **90 meters (Russian version) *Up to 5 cars in group, unknown for Asian version, 8 cars in group for Russian version *One or two entrances *Center or telescopic opening doors Gen2 Flex Gen2 Flex is a small scale, new installation solutions for existing buildings, regardless of age. This version has a much smaller capacity and because of that, it can be installed in narrow/limited spaces. The maximum number of capacity is 630 kg. The position of counterweight can be on the side or rear. Gen2 Flex is only available in Europe. Specs: *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *Otis OVC variable frequency drive with closed loop vector control *180-630 kg capacities *1 m/s speed *45 m maximum rise *Serves up to 16 floors *Up to 2 cars in a group *One or two (either opposite or 90° angle) entrances *Manual, center or telescopic (two, three or four panel) opening doors Gen2 Lux Gen2 Lux is a mid to high-rise version for commercial and residential buildings. Specs: *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *800-1600 kg capacities *Up to 2.5 meters per second speeds *Serves up to 32 floors Gen2 Focus2 This is a low to mid-rise version only sold in Australia (and possibly New Zealand as well), applicable for residential and commercial buildings. Specs: *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *ReGen drive *630/800/1000/1050/1275 kg capacities *1/1.6/1.75 m speeds *40/75 m maximum rise *Serves up to 21 floors *One or two entrances *Center or telescopic opening doors GeN2-Regen GeN2-Regen is the newest and current version of Gen2 in most parts of Asia. This model is manufactured in China and although made by Otis, it often bears the Xizi Otis name on the control board. This version can be easily recognized by its LCD-TFT floor indicators and buttons (usually round concave) with blue illuminations. Specs: *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *ReGen drive *250/320/400/450/550/630/680/800/1000/1275/1600/2000 kg capacities *1/1.5/1.6/1.75 m/s speeds *One or two entrances *Center or telescopic opening doors Gen2 Dynamic This version is only sold in South Korea, manufactured by Otis Elevator Korea in Changwon, South Korea. Gen2 Dynamic comes in both machine room less (MRL) and mini machine room (MRE). Specs: *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *ReGen drive *550-1600 kg capacities *Up to 105 m/min speeds *Center opening or two speeds telescopic side opening doors Gen2 Switch In 2013, Otis launched a new residential Gen2 elevator that eliminates the need for three phase power, is solar-power capable, and uses battery technology to continue to run when the power goes out. The Gen2 Switch elevator will be available globally through Otis operating units in a phased roll‑out in developed and emerging markets, including: Europe, India, South East Asia, and Central and South America. The procedure to make the elevator run is to plug it into a regular electrical outlet, literally. Instead of running on 3-phase power (basically, 3 separate lines of 120V/220V power), it runs on 1 phase, which is what you would find at any standard electrical outlet. The advantage of having an elevator that uses only 1-phase power is that it's easier to run the elevator on a battery, which is the main selling point of the system. If the power fails, the elevator won't go into a low-power state and shut down, it will continue to run normally, as if the power has not gone out at all. It also means that it opens up the door for solar-powered elevator systems and it also means that the passenger will never get stuck in the elevator when the power goes out. Specs: *Machine room less with permanent magnet synchronous motor *ReGen drive *320-630 kg capacities *0.63 or 1 m/s speed *Serves up to 7 floors, with 21 meters or maximum rise *Single or double entrances *Two speed telescopic side opening doors *Up to 2 elevators in a group *Simple automatic or down collective operation *MCS 220 controller Other versions *Gen2 Mod (for modernizations) *Gen2 Prestige *Gen2 R, P and B (only sold in Japan) *Gen2 L-SeriesL-Series - Otis Elevator Company *Gen2 PURE EDITION (sold in France) *Gen2 Nova (only sold in India) *MUSE and MUSE NV (Gen2 version of Sigma Elevator Company for overseas) Notable Gen2 installations Main article: List of notable Otis Gen2 elevator installations Trivia *The Gen2 version of Sigma/Otis Elevator Korea is called Muse before 2013 and then Muse NV from 2013 onwardsSigma Muse NV MRL Elevator Controller in Action. *The Gen2 elevator is also manufactured by Xizi Otis. *There are many variations of fixtures used in Gen2 elevators: **In the U.S., Gen2 elevators are using Series 1 (very rarely)RARE OTIS Series 1 Gen2 MRL Traction Elevators @ Sharp Grossmont Terrace, La Mesa, CA, Series 4, Series 5, quite rarely Series 6 and often Newer Series 2/4 fixtures. **In Europe and Mexico, Gen2 elevators are using 2000 fixtures. **In Asia, Australia and New Zealand, some early Gen2 elevators are also using the 2000 series (later changed to 3200 series), but newer elevators in South East Asia (2010 onwards) are using fixtures which bears a close resemblance to the 2000 fixtures. In Hong Kong and Singapore, Gen2 elevators are usually using Dewhurst or Everbright for their fixtures. *The Otis Gen2 elevator is the fastest selling product in Otis' 160 year+ history. *In North America, the Otis Gen2 drive-system is located at in the middle at the top of the shaft while in Europe and Asia, the drive-systems are on the side at the top. *For the coated steel belts patent, which have a lawsuit to Schindler Group on its Suspension Traction Media but they already signed the agreement to settle that case in 2014Otis and Schindler Announce Settlement and License Agreement, Schindler Group, June 18, 2014.. Gallery General Otis_Gen2_ITB.jpg|An Otis Gen2 Premier in Bandung, Indonesia (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) DSCF5262.JPG|Otis Gen2 elevator, La Serena, Chile. 24967623.png|Otis Gen2 diagram Motors and controllers OTIS Gen2 motor.jpg|Typical OTIS Gen2 motor. Gen2_motor.jpg|Otis Gen2 motor (Credit to YouTube user benobve) Otis Gen2 motor (Apple Store Causeway Bay).jpg|Otis Gen2 motor installed at Apple Store Causeway Bay IMG_0254.JPG|Otis Gen2 Drive System at Bellevue Center, Bellevue WA USA DSCF5270.JPG|Otis Gen2 elevator motor, La Serena, Chile (the ReGen regenerative drive system installed here). Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet MPV.jpg|Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet MRL cabinet at Matahari Dept. Store in Pluit Village, Jakarta, Indonesia. Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet.jpg|Smaller Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet. PULSE device.jpg|Otis Gen2 PULSE device (top left). Gen2 motor new.jpg|Blue Otis Gen2 motor. Gen2 Pulse new.jpg|Blue Otis PULSE device. Otis Gen2 with ReGen.jpg|Otis Gen2 elevators with the motor and ReGen regenerative device visible. Cables otis_sub_flexbelt.jpg|Belt diagram OTIS Gen2 traction belts.JPG|Otis Gen2 polyurethane-coated traction belts installed on top of car. Videos Otis Elevator Gen2 3D Animation|Otis video of Gen2 elevator GeN2 Flex|Otis video of Gen2 Flex elevator (Spanish video) Otis Elevator - GeN2 Switch (English version)|Otis video of Gen2 Switch elevator Limited Series PURE EDITION by OTIS - OTIS Elevator|Otis video of Gen2 PURE EDITION elevator Otis Elevator Gen2Mod System 3D Animation|Otis video of Gen2 Mod elevator modernization model Otis lux.avi|Otis Gen2? Lux? 3D elevator cab model A detailed look at an Otis Gen2|A detailed look at an Otis Gen2 elevator (video: benobve) For Jimlielevators Otis Gen2 @ Carilion Parking Garage in Roanoke|Otis Gen2 traction elevators at Carilion Parking Garage in Roanoke, VA Otis Gen2 Machine Room-less (MRL) Elevator Surfing|Otis Gen2 car top footage Modernized Otis Gen2 Traction Elevators at the Highland Holiday Inn.|Otis Gen2 Mod traction elevators at Highland Holiday Inn in Austin, TX Otis GeN2 Comfort gépház nélküli felvonó www.felvono-ellenorzes.hu|Otis Gen2 Comfort car top equipment? Notes External links *Official website *Otis launched its brand new battery-powered Gen2 elevator Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models